


The Glowing Dick Fic

by alleythefandomjunkie1112



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleythefandomjunkie1112/pseuds/alleythefandomjunkie1112
Summary: Just pure crack I found going through old notes on my phone.





	The Glowing Dick Fic

Steve choked. What the hell?  
"Stop choking; you should save that for Buckaroo."  
"Shut the hell up, Tony."  
"Bedroom activities are none of your beeswax." Nat chimed in.   
"Fuck you, too." Mumbled Steve.   
They were talking in hushed tones due to their current location.   
A HYDRA base came under their detection and they were going to level it down.   
"You all need to calm your tits." Muttered Sam with an eye roll.   
"That was sexist." Nat said with a frown.   
"Sorry."  
"Shut up!" Bucky whisper-yelled.


End file.
